Feathers Touch Fur
by Daiseytherabbit
Summary: Umbra is a buneary that for some reason can't evolve. Anyway when she helps Pops with something he offers her a job. She gladly accepts it not knowing this will be the best time f her life. MordecaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Feathers touch Fur

I sighed as I brushed my ears. I was wearing my everyday clothes…a green long sleeve with a blue skirt I was a buneary at the time. I didn't understand why I could evolve…was there something wrong with me. I shrugged off the thought when I arrived at my destination. I traced the scars on my neck that resembled fangs. I sighed and got off out my car. I walked towards the park and sat down on a bench. I fidget and looked up when I heard whimpering. I saw a man with a big head wearing a white dress shirt, grey dress pants, a little black hat, and a black jacket trying to hold up a large crate. I got up and helped him. "Here let me help you." I offered. He smiled and clapped when I lifted it from his grip. "Oh, jolly good girl." He commented. "My name is Pops, owner of this pretty park." He greeted and made a motion to the park around them. I giggled at his child behavior. "My name is Umbra." I introduced myself and looked at the crate. "Why do you have this?" I asked. "Oh I entered a contest and won this." He explained and opened it. He took whatever was in and held it up in the air laughing. It was a very LARGE lollipop. I stared at it in confusion. "What type of contest was it?" I asked. "Who shows the most passionate love towards lollipops." I stared at him blankly and began giggling. "How interesting." I said and looked at the crate."What should I do with this?" I asked. "Just throw it in the trash." He said cheerfully. I literally threw it in the trash. He giggled. "If I may so….why are you wandering in this park?" he asked. "Well I was trying to think of a job I should apply for." I answered. He smiled."Well then…to repay you for helping me….how about you work here?" he asked. I looked at him shocked."Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Of course." He said and skipped away. "Remember to be here on time!" he shouted at me laughing. I watched him go with a disturbed expression but, shrugged and walked towards my house wondering if I accepted a job I will regret to work for. I already had a job at the coffee shop but, I wanted to get extra money to get the things I desperately need or want. I decided to think about this tomorrow at my first day of work. I opened the door of my rented apartment and jumped into bed after changing into my gown. I slipped under the soft blankets and sighed blissfully. I closed my eyes as I slipped into sleep

(Tomorrow)

I walked towards the house at the park and knocked. Pops opened the door and laughed excitedly. I smiled and entered. He explained everything and everyone that were working on their chores at the moment fast and quickly. He told me my boss Benson a gumball machine will assign me my chores. After he said this Benson and my co-workers walked in. He was giving a blue jay and raccoon a lecture about how they slack off and noticed me. "Pops….are you having another tea party?" He asked blankly. I stared at them as Pops introduced me as the new worker here. I shook hands with everyone and smiled. "Do you plan on living here?" Skips asked. I nodded and smiled. "I hope we'll get along." I said and put my arms behind my back.

I set the last box in my new room and sighed in relief and stretched. I heard a pop and sighed again. I started to unpack and thought about the chores I had to do after I'm done. I had to do the same jobs as Mordecai and Rigby and then head over to the Coffee shop to do my shift for an hour. And believe me…that hour is seriously ridiculous. During that hour I had to organize the cups, plates, spoons, forks, and bowls, Bring all the coffee bags in, serve all the customers, clean the tables, windows and bathrooms, try to get rid of the hobo that always comes in and tries to flirt with the waitress' *Shudder*. Help Margaret with her ex-boyfriends (To make sure they don't kidnap her), make sure muscle man doesn't take off his shirt, and try to get rid of Bigfoot. I unpacked quickly and ran outside. I met up with Mordecai and Rigby and raked the leaves. I did it nice and easy before I checked the time. Finished the other chores before they could and headed towards the coffee shop. I didn't notice the look they were giving me as I worked fast. I put an apron on when I got there and did my duties (hehe…). I was serving the customers when I saw Mordecai and Rigby come in. They took a seat and I gulped. `They come here?' I thought and felt embarrassed for some reason. "Hey Umbra?" Margaret asked I turned to her. "Hmm?"."Could you help me? My ex-boyfriend is here and if I approach Mordecai and Rigby alone, he'll think-"I shushed her and nodded my head. I wouldn't let my best friend down! She sighed in relief and we began walking towards their table. I felt a blush appearing on my face. I hid my face as we walked. "Hey guys." Margaret greeted. "H-hey Margaret." Mordecai stammered. I rolled my eyes but, couldn't resist giggling. "Umbra? You work here?" Rigby asked. I nodded my head. "No wonder you were in a rush." Rigby said and laughed kinda. I smiled sheepishly and took a seat next to him. "So what brings you here?" I asked as Margaret walked away to get their orders. "Oh nothing, I only came here to get a sandwich and because Mordecai kept on dragging me shouting `Oh come on! I want to ask Margaret out! I know today's the day!' but, I know that he's just gonna bail like always." Rigby explained but, got punched in the arm. He yelped and glared at Mordecai. I giggled at how cute he looked and looked at Mordecai. "Is that true?" I asked curiously. He blushed and looked away nodding. I giggled again and heard the doors open. I turned around and saw HIM come in. I growled and turned back. "Don't look at him…" I told them and tried to cover my head. "Why?" They asked. "That's….my ex-boyfriend…Drake…" I said and looked at the corner of my eye. I hid under the table as I saw him walk to the counter. Margaret knew how he had abused me and how much I hate him. So everyday he came in and demanded where I was. Like always Margaret lied and told him I just left. He was a tall wolf that wore a leather jacket, shades, ripped pants, combat boots, and gloves. I didn't know why I even went out with him. I still had bruises and two scars from the abuse. Luckily I hid them with long sleeves. They were going away but, I could still feel the pain I felt when he first made them. He left and I came out. Margaret came with the orders. "Thanks." I said and she nodded. "Anything for my bestie." She said and left. "Why were you hiding?" Mordecai asked. I looked away while I explained it to them. At the end they had a pity look and decided to abandon the subject. "Sooo…..how long have you and Margaret been Best friends?" Rigby asked. "Since we were 4 years old." I said like it was obvious. They both gawked at me and looked away. I smiled. Yep I was really going to like my new job


	2. Muscle Woman

(Few weeks later)

I listened to Mordecai and Rigby's complaining as we cut the hedges. I noticed Muscle man hasn't cut a single leaf on his hedge. I nudge them and point at him. We walked towards him as we heard crying come from him. "Dude...Are you crying?" Rigby asked. Muscle Man turned to us in rage. "No! Crying is for Ladies like you! I don't cry!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes `Says the one with the tear stain face...' I thought

(Later)

We knocked on Muscle man's door and heard crying/whimpering. "He's been in there for hours!" Rigby stated. "Muscle Man! Muscle Man!," Mordecai said and looked through the window."Muscle Man, are you taking a shower so we can't see you crying?" Mordecai asked annoyed. "NO! IT'S JUST THE SOUND OF THE WATER HITTING THE TREY!" Muscle Man sobbed. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "His girlfriend Starla dumped him last night." High five ghost said from out of now where. I smiled "What's up High Five Ghost." I greeted and we fist pumped. Me and him were like besties. My other ones were Mordecai and Rigby. "What? Muscle Man had a girlfriend? I wonder who had more junk in the trunk." I snickered a little but stopped. "Muscle Man come out. We can talk about it if you want." Mordecai said. "NO! I DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FEELINGS WITH ANYONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Muscle Man shouted. I sighed."It's no use let's just let Benson deal with him." I said and we walked away

(Later)

"So it's come to my attention that Muscle Man's been dumped. And he can't do his job because I don't know he's sad or something. So guess what you clowns are gonna pick up his work today." Benson said amused. "What? I'm always sad." Mordecai stated. "I'm sad right now..." Rigby stated too. "Can we get time off too?" Mordecai asked "File a request with human resources." Benson answered "Okay whose the H.R guy?" Rigby asked. "Me." Benson said sternly and pointed at himself. "So can we?" Mordecai asked. "No." Benson said sternly again. "Okay let's see what we got here." he said and looked at the chart.

Third person POV

"Task number one. Dig out the rotting stumps from the picnic area. Watch out for hornet's nest"

Mordecai, Rigby, and Umbra tried to dig it with...those metal things. Mordecai threw his down and tried to pull it out only for Hornets to fly out. They ran away screaming

"Task number two, that guy who thinks he's is back and built a castle out of old mattress'. Get him out of there."

The man threw a can at Mordecai and they threw their shovels at him. He raised his fist shaking.

"And finally there's the daily martens at the park garden."

They were on different rocks and were trying to make it neat. "Ugh! This is impossible!" Rigby confessed. "Who knew Muscle Man was responsible for some much stuff." Mordecai said while wiping sweat off his forehead. "We got to convince him to start working again." Mordecai said. "Yea. Why should we do his work?" Umbra asked slightly panting. "Alright let's do it." Mordecai said and jumped off. Umbra jumped all the way to the other side without walking across from it and looked at them walk towards her in horror. "I won't miss this job. Working that sand took-" they realized what they did and shouted "NOOO!"

Umbra's POV (Later)

"Dude you got to snap out of is making us do all your work!" Mordecai said as we walked into the kitchen. "I can't work. I'm busy stuffing my face whole." Muscle Man said and took another spoon full of Muscle Maker 3000. "Look I know you're upset but, you got to move on." Mordecai replied. "I'm not upset! I'm...I'm..." he went into a crying fit. Our faces soften. "Come on. There's plenty of flavors of ice cream at the store." I comforted and we walked out the house with Muscle Man.

(Later) At the Grocery store

Mordecai was talking to Muscle Man. I sighed. "Let me help you. Get advice from a girl. See that chick over there. *Point* She's single." I said. "How could you tell?" Muscle Man asked "Check out her cart. American Cheese singles, a single serving of soup, and who buys one banana? And plus I don't see a ring on that finger." I stated. "So what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Mordecai said and Muscle Man walked. Next thing I knew he had ripped his shirt crying saying that his heart beats for another.

(Later...once again...)

We had decided to try to convince this `Starla' to get back together with Muscle Man. High Five Ghost led the way and I looked around. We arrived and entered. Rigby then started complaining how glirly and glitterly it was only to bump into her. "Can I help you gentlemen and...rabbit..." she said and looked at me. I smiled sheepishly. "Uh...do you know a guy name Muscle Man? Big guy...about your build?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, I dumped that loser." she answered and crossed her arms. "Well he's pretty miserable without you...you should give him another chance." he said. "Ha! I'm not getting back together with him. That's over now!" she confessed and started to walk away. "Look! I know how muscle man can be. He's annoying, he smells, and he pretty much has no condeationly for others. But he's still human and he has feelings. We all do. We're just fragile beings looking for someone to share something with, to laugh with, to love..." he then made a speech. "And that's why I think you should get back together with him. Well let's go." he said and we turned to leave. She shout WAIT! and grabbed his hand. "You. You have such a way with words. Muscle Man never talked to me that way. He didn't like talking about his feelings. But, you...you're different." she said seductively and started to rub his hand. I felt jealously flare up in me and glared at her. I felt my fangs start to come out but, retracted them. Wait why am I getting jealous? I have no feelings for Mordecai...do I? No I'm just being protective of my friend. I thought. We walked outside. "UGH! Sick!" Mordecai stated. "OHHHHH! She like you! She like you!" Rigby taunted. "Dude shut up!" Mordecai said and slapped his hand away. "Dude you should go out with her!" Rigby said. "WHAT? I rather do Muscle Man's work then date her." he stated and started to walk away. I pouted. "Please Mordecai! I do anything! I tell Margaret wonderful things about you, I'll buy you 12 video games, give you a discount at the Coffee Shop, and make sure Starla doesn't try anything!" I begged. Mordecai stared at me shocked. He huffed and nodded. "Ugh! Alright... one date..." he said and we saw Starla rubbing right and left on the window."Make it 3 or 4 to make sure the dumping take full effect and do your work for a month." I added and he nodded while shaking. He walked in the store.

(Music starts playing)

I hid behind a tree as I watched Mordecai and Starla eat burritos. He said something and she laughed which caused food to hit his face. While she laughed he looked at me with a disgusted/pleading look. I held up 2 fingers to show him how many dates he had to ask her out on. He nodded miserably and returned to Starla

(Tomorrow)(Music still playing)

We were on our shift at the park shop. Me and Rigby saw Starla riding her bike and nudged Mordecai. She saw him and blew a kiss at him. He ducked and I saw Grease and spit splat all over the wall where the kiss should have hit.

(Baseball stadium)

I sat next to them wearing a hat and coat while hold chocolate ice cream. I saw that they were on the kiss cam and Starla tackled Mordecai. Her tongue hanged out wanting some tongue action. Mordecai whimpered and I handed him the ice cream. He grabbed it and shoved it in her face. Since her eyes were closed she thought it was Mordecai and sucked on it. He yanked it away and threw it. She opened her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows while getting off of her. Mordecai went back to his seat and smiled at me. I nodded

(Beach)

I sat on a beach chair near where Mordecai and Starla sat while dangling the golf cart keys in my hand. She handed him the lotion and went on her stomach. I saw on her back were names of men tattooed and Mordecai's name was very near her butt. He stared in horror and got up and ran. I followed him and jumped in the cart. He jumped in and pointed straight yelling. I nodded and started the cart. Immediately we drove away fast

(Coffee Shop) Music stops

I cleaned the tables as I watched Mordecai and Starla. I sighed in relief. Today was the day I wouldn't see Mordecai suffer any longer. I went to get their orders and walked to their table. I first set down the pies and slowly set down their drinks. Mordecai eat a piece and she licked her lips. He gagged and dropped his fork. "Listen we need to talk." he said with pie on his lip. "*Gasp* You got some pie on your lip! I'll get it off!" she said and launched herself at him. I grabbed a napkin and jumped between them. I wiped his mouth and felt something wet and slippery. I whimpered as I looked and Starla kissing my cheek. As soon as she leaned back, I jumped off the table, ran outside, before she opened her eyes. I burst through the doors and went to the busjes. Rigby ran to my side. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked but stopped. I put my head in the bushes and released my lunch. I felt tears leak from my eyes making my cheek more wet as I threw up. I heard the doors opened and stood up wiping my mouth. I took out mouth wash and poured it in my mouth. I thrashed the water around and spit it out. I wiped my mouth again and took out germ repel. I sprayed it on my cheek and whimpered. I notice Mordecai walk towards us with a relief and worried look."Is she dumped?" I said my voice raw. He nodded. "Good now she won't be able to cause you pain." I said as my voice came back. He looked at me pitiful. "But, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded which was actually a lie. As soon as I did the wall crashed. We flew back as Starla emerged from the rubble. We stood up in horror. She roared and we screamed. We ran at the direction at the cart immediately. We jumped in and trembled while trying to start the ignition. The car started right when Starla grabbed the car. "GO GO GO!" Rigby shouted and Mordecai happily accepted. She was starting to crawl towards us and I screamed. I didn't notice the blue beam appearing in my mouth. "BUNEARY!" I cried and launched ice beam. She flew back into the near by trash bags. The beam disappeared and I whimpered. "What the frick was that?" Rigby said. "Ice beam! One of my attack moves!" I whimpered. I heard grunting and saw in the mirror Starla still on our tail. I screamed. "FASTER! GO FASTER!" me and Rigby shouted in fear as she shoved the cart. He stepped on in and we went through the entrance in the park. I heard a BOOM and saw cracks i the ground going towards us. "OH MY GLOB SHE MADE A EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed as the cracks went under us. We jumped out the cart as it began to fall. We ran for our lives as she jumped on the ground and a sonic boom cut the trees and knocked down stuff. I saw the knight's castle fall down and he escaped through a portal. We went around the fountain while she went...through it...She suddenly stopped and we hid behind a building. Mordecai began Hyperventilating. I felt a shadow cast over us and looked up. "Look out!" Rigby said and we dodged the tree. Starla began throwing trees and we had to dodge them. I saw a rock hit a helicopter and whimpered. We saw Muscle Man's trailer and began pounding on the door. "MUSCLE MAN! YOUR EX HAS GONE CRAZY AND IS WRECK THE PARK! DUDE YOU HAVE TO TALK TO HER!*gasp*" We turned around and barely dodged Starla's falcon kick. We got up and ran towards the house. We hid inside whimpering in fright as she tried to break down the door. She broke it down and we screamed. We sat up as she made her way towards us. "BABE!,"We all looked at Muscle Man walk through what was left of the door. "I can't stand to see you like this! You got to stop!" he said and she grunted angrily. He groaned. "Uh...I guess I'll just go..." he said sadly. "Dude! Muscle Man! She's right there! Say something to her!" Mordecai shouted. "Umm...I did you're foxy when you break things." he sort of commented and she grunted more angrily. "No you idiot! From here!" I said and pointed to where my heart was. "...Starla," he started and she turned to him. "I could understand you're upset. When I look at you, I think of someone I know. Someone who is fragile, and vulnerable deep down...someone who has feelings...that someone is me...Mitch Sorenstein...," he said "His name is Mitch?" Rigby snickered and I slapped him. Starla calmed down. "I've been so upset when you left me baby. You are the life of my life, The fire that burns in my heart, the one..." Her eyes turned back to normal and I started slightly cry. "Starla...will you be my Muscle Woman?" he asked. "M-Mitch? OHH MITCH!" She screamed and ran towards him. "STARLA!" he screamed too and ran toward her. Their boobs...or his man-boobs jiggled as they ran/jumped at each other. They hugged eachother and french kissed. "Ugh! SICK!" We said in unison after I wiped my eyes. "Oh mitch! I never heard you talk about your feeling before!" Starla said "You know who else doesn't like to talk about her feelings?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. Oh boy..."MY MOM!" he said and she giggled. "Oh, Mitch! You have the best sense of humor!" Starla commented and he carried her bridal style and began walking out the...hole." Oh yeah baby you know I love it when you destroy property." he said and they began another tongue battle. "As much as I want to vomit right now...those two were made for one another." Mordecai stated. "This was the most disturbing day of my life." Rigby stated too. "Yeaaaa...maybe we should have done Muscle Man's chores..." I said.

..."So does anyone want to get those videogames?" I said


End file.
